Strangers Can Kiss
by Scully22
Summary: Olivia has feelings for a criminal, Elliot starts to feel jelous... more to story then that...  Chapter 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Olivia hadn't got much sleep from the prior cases. She was finally resting, and laying in her some what cold bed, but comfortable one. She took in a deep breath and started to close her eyes as she relaxed. She found herself dozing off, finally, when the phone rang. She whined and groaned, but picked it up after the third ring.

"Benson" she whined.

"We need you down here" Cragen told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"We have our perb, but he only wants to talk to a woman cop" Cragen told her. She groaned.

"Can't you find someone else?" she pleaded with her eyes shut still.

"Believe me I called everyone. You're our last resort" he told her.

"That tells you how many women are on the force… Can't it wait till morning?"

"Olivia" he said stricter.

"I know, I know. I'll be there soon" she hung the phone as she relaxed in her bed again. She finally took another deep breath and sat up. She was so tired but made it to the station. Stabler was there and gave her a large cup of coffee.

"You might need this" he told her.

"Yeah. I've only had three of them so far" she half smiled as she followed Cragen to the interrogation room. Stabler stood along side of Huang and Cragen as Benson sat in the room with the man. He was actually a good looking man, and she usually didn't feel attracted to sicko's, but there was something about him. He was different.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked as she sat, a little uncomfortable.

"Yes. Your cops seem to think that I have raped two women. That's inconvincible" he told her. He talked differently then most men. He over pronounced his s's but not on purpose. His deep voice vibrated through her body.

"Well, did you?" she asked.

"No. You must believe me. Being a woman, as yourself, it would seem that you could tell if I were rapist" he told her and she didn't know what she was feeling. It was scaring her.

"But, when you look at me, do I look like a rapist? Do I act like a rapist?" he pleaded and she just kind of stared.

"Well do I?" he asked quieter as he stood.

"…sometimes people aren't who they seem" she told him. He nodded and sat closer to her.

"I know. But, this must be a mistake. I mean, I could never hurt a woman. Not like that. I was brought up to respect women, to accept them if they didn't accept me. My father was a noble man, I would never hurt the family name by doing such an un-heard of crime" he told her. She watched him as he spoke.

"You believe me don't you?" he told her as he lightly put his hand on top of hers, on the table. She took in a deep breath as she felt his warm hand on hers. His touch was gentle, his words were true. He started to lightly rub her hand with his thumb and she looked back up at him.

"I would never do that to any one" he told her.

"Get her out of there" Huang told them and Stabler ran in the room. He pushed the man away roughly.

"Elliot! What are you doing!" Benson shouted. Stabler turned and frowned at her, as she turned and left the room. Stabler walked out after her, and Cragen closed the door on the man. He followed her to her desk as she plopped down in her chair.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I had the situation under control" he told him angrily.

"No- you didn't" he told her.

"Yes I did! If you could just butt out once awhile- maybe I'll be able to do my job. Get a little credit for it too" she shouted as she stood up.

"What do you mean? I was trying to help!" he shouted back.

"When have you ever tried to help me? When have ever offered to help me? When have ever asked me how I was?" she said quieter. He stared at her as his frown started to go away.

"Now let me do my job!" she shouted again as she walked off back to the interrogation room. Stabler stood in his place and took in a large breath. When _had_ he ever asked how she was?


	2. ch 2

Benson went back into the interrogation room and kept up her shield as best she could. He answered all her questions, and from every point of view he seemed innocent. Benson left the room, and the man continued to sit and wait.

"What do you think?" she asked Huang. Huang took in a deep breath and watched the man.

"I say let him go. But, keep him on your list of suspects" Huang turned to Benson. She nodded and went back into the room.

"I'm sorry we had to keep you here so long, you're free to go" she told him as he nodded.

"Thank you for your time" he told her as he walked out of the room. After Cragen walked him out of the station, Benson came out of the room. She was tired and just wanted to go home and sleep. She went to her desk to get her things.

"You did a good job" she heard Stabler say. She turned to see him sitting at his desk. He looked up at her, a little wary. She tilted her head and then shook it.

"Yeah, right." She turned back and left. A couple days passed, and Benson was back at work, rested. The few days break was nice. She ran into Stabler as they both walked into the station.

"I wanted to talk to you" she told him as they continued to walk.

"Ok" he said. They were a little uncomfortable with each other.

"I wanted to say sorry for yelling at you. I was really tired. I'm sorry" she told him as she stopped and he turned toward her.

"I'm not very good at telling people that I'm here for them. But, I am here. Especially for you. Even if I don't ask how you're doing, I think about you. Don't think that I don't." he told her. She nodded and started to smile when Cragen walked up.

"You two! Get out here!" he shouted as Benson and Stabler turned frowning. There was two couples yelling at each other and the men started shoving each other around. Stabler broke in quickly, before any one really got hurt.

"Come on!" he shouted and pulled one of the men into an interrogation room. Cragen and Munch took the other guy to another one, Benson showed one of the wives another room, and Fin did the same for the other wife.

"What's going on?" Benson asked the woman.

"Those people's son raped our daughter!" she shouted. Benson was surprised.

"When did this happen?" she asked.

"Yesterday. Our daughter told us this morning and we told them what their son did. They didn't believe us, and so we told them we were going to the police- and they said no they were." The woman shook her head.

"Where's your daughter?" Benson asked.

"She's at school" the woman told Benson.

"Well, why don't you wait here, and I'll be back soon" she told the woman and left. All the detectives met in the main room and told the sides of the stories they had heard.

"OK, Fin and Munch go check out the boy. Benson tell the woman to go get her daughter and bring her here. And Stabler, get all the details from the father" Cragen told them all and they went their separate ways. Benson told the woman she was free to go and to go get her daughter and bring her back to the station. She escorted the woman outside, just in case, and watched her drive off. Stabler had the man tell, and write every thing that happened, and Fin and Munch were on their way to the boy's dorm.

Benson and Stabler were sitting in the main room with Cragen, thinking the case over when Benson's phone rang.

"Benson… uh huh. What! Oh god… yeah… OK" Benson hung up.

"What's wrong?" Cragen asked and for a split second Stabler felt bad for not asking himself.

"Apparently the woman that was just in here got in a car accident."

"Had she picked up her daughter yet?" Cragen asked.

"…Yeah. They want me to identify the bodies" she told him as she left. Cragen put his head back.

"Wait till we find out for sure, before you tell the husband" Cragen told Stabler as he went to his office. Stabler took in a deep breath- how was he going to tell the man his wife and daughter were both dead?


	3. ch 3

Benson came back awhile later. Fin, Munch, Cragen and Stabler were waiting for her and she came in pretty upset.

"Olivia?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah?" she asked while tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Come on" he said as he led her to his office.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he wiped her check with a Kleenex. She tried to catch her breath and explain.

"Just calm down. Now explain when your ready" he told her. She nodded and wiped her cheeks with her sleeve.

"I went to the accident. The mother had a pole through her chest. They had run into a construction vehicle… the daughter had one through her head" Benson started to cry again.

"It's ok" he told her as she sat in his chair.

"You stay here, I'll go tell the others" Cragen left. She sat in the room and cried in to her arms. It was so traumatic for her. Stabler looked at his office after he heard. He walked away before Cragen could say anything about what they would do. He opened the door and closed it quietly.

"Olivia…" he started as she stood up trying to look like she hadn't been crying.

"Olivia. I'm sorry you had to see that" he told her as she kept her back to him.

"Its ok." He told her as he came around and stood in front of her. She felt the tears coming again and she leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried.

"It's ok" he told her as he stroked her head. She held on to him tightly. She felt better just to have him around her and with her. After she started to calm down he held her head against his chest and she closed her eyes.

Stabler had told the man of his wife and daughter, and he cried. All this was starting to get to him, but he had to be strong. The big question was how were they going to prove that the boy did it if the victim was dead.

"We have to find who did this" Cragen said quietly as everyone sat sort of mesmerized.

"We can't give the girl justice now, and we can't save her mom, but let's do this for her father." Cragen told the team. Benson looked up at him when everyone else didn't. She frowned.

"Something wrong?" Cragen asked as the others looked up.

"Did you two talk to the son?" Benson asked Fin and Munch.

"Yeah." Fin said.

"Did he seem like the type?" She asked.

"No, not at all" Fin told her and Munch agreed. Benson squinted and looked up.

"What are you thinking?" Cragen asked.

"Get that guy that i interrogated before, he did it" She said as she got up. Cragen watched her as she walked off to an interrogation room. Cragen shrugged his shoulders and told Fin and Munch to go get the man. Stabler watched Benson from outside of the room, while Fin and Munch were off. Cragen walked up behind him.

"You ok Elliot?" he asked.

"Yeah" he said as he let out a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just… thinking" He said as he turned and saw Fin. They had the man in handcuffs and threw him in the room with Benson.

"You're a very persuasive man" she leaned against the wall as he sat.

"Thank you?"

"That wasn't a compliment. You raped two girls. And then you went and raped another one. So, that's… three" she counted on her fingers.

"Do you know how long you will rot in jail for that?" she asked.

"I didn't rape any women or girls" he told her.

"No. Silly me. How could you do that? Right? Taking away the pride and happiness in a child. You wouldn't do that would you?" she asked and the man looked down at his hands.

"I mean, unless they deserved it. I mean, I've worked this job a long time- and I got to tell you more then half of these girls deserved it" she told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Well, I wish I was the one who raped them" he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I mean. The first girl you showed me a picture of, she was mean. She spraid paint on our house. And the second girl, you know what she did? She hit my best friend" he told her.

"Pretty mean girls" she agreed.

"Yeah" he sounded so different. He sounded like a little boy.

"And the third girl, she pushed me. I mean, I'm an adult. You cant do that to an adult" he told Benson.

"I agree" she let him know.

"So, did you teach them a lesson?" she asked.

"Well, no one else was. I mean I couldn't let them get away with that. I mean, you know?" he asked.

"Yeah- I do" she told him.

"I raped them." He admitted.

"And the last girl? You raped her too?" Benson asked.

"And I would do it again if I had the chance" he looked up and down at Benson. She felt like she was being violated right there and hit the window. Stabler came in and took the man under arrest.


End file.
